Many software applications today are form-based in that they offer the ability to manage, modify, and output multiple forms associated with a common task. For example, financial management software may include a number of forms associated with a client, project, or user, including billing summaries, expense reports, payroll reports, insurance forms, tax forms, etc. Form-based applications may also be used in other subject areas, such as project planning, resource management, medicine, or any other subject area where forms provide utility.
In many cases, a user of a form-based application may wish to output multiple forms at once. For example, the user may wish to output multiple forms in a category of forms, multiple copies of the same form, etc. Depending on the specific forms and/or number of forms selected for outputting, the output may span many pages. Thus, it may be difficult for the user to determine whether all of the desired forms will be outputted, how many copies of a form will be outputted, whether any undesired forms will be outputted, etc.